


smile, though your heart is breaking

by ange1teeth



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't be hecking nasty, I don't hate him but I don't love him, No Incest, Other, no smut either you sickos, surprisingly this isn't Luther bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ange1teeth/pseuds/ange1teeth
Summary: rewrite of one of my fics, previously named "klaus, im scared."





	smile, though your heart is breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewrite of one of my fics, previously named "klaus, im scared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!! im so so sorry for the long ass wait, i never intended to leave this story unfinished!! life was a little crazy when i started this and my motivation made a run for it as soon as i tried to continue this, but besides all that, thank u so much for the love on this story :') it means so much yall don't even know. as for how many chapters this will have, im not sure yet and again, criticism is greatly encouraged!!!

the smell of cheap, cinnamon whiskey is a familiar scent to klaus. he can vaguely remember times where he got absolutely shitfaced and, once or twice, almost died by choking on his own puke.

so yeah. bad memories.

part of his brain is curious on where the scent is coming from, why it's so pungent. and the other part of his brain is absolutely pissed because now he couldn't go back to sleep. he wanted a drink. so bad.

he knew he'd regret it, god did he know, but he craved the way it made him feel warm and fuzzy and the way he couldn't remember the shit life he's had so far, if even for just a night, or a week. of course the bad parts often countered the "good parts", but klaus was never one to think too hard when it came addiction.

ben was, unsurprisingly, the one to snap klaus out of his spaced out stupor.

"you should go back to bed, klaus."

when ben spoke, it was in a soft tone. he really would prefer if klaus held back. he knew it was hard, being completely clean from coping mechanisms, although terrible and destructive, that had got him through his early adult years. even his younger ones.

what's he's trying to get across is that klaus is doing so good. he's been fully clean for two whole weeks now. and really? ben couldn't have been more proud.

but he was also scared that investigating the ruckus downstairs would be non beneficial and damaging to klaus' progress. in the end, klaus left no room to argue with a quick

"absolutely not, benny-boo! i know you're worried, i can practically feel it radiating off of you, but i'll be okay. i just want to see if everyone's okay is all." klaus ended his sentence with a smile full of sincerity, and ben was inclined to trust his word.

"aight mr ghost boy, let's go investigate." klaus had jumped up and off of his bed after the last word of his sentence was uttered and made his way, slowly, to his door. courtesy of his creaky, loud ass floors.

he made sure to close the door with a gentle push before descending down the dramatically long staircase. he stopped at the end of it, directly faced with the hallway that lead into the kitchen.

the reason he stopped though, was because the smell of the previously mentioned whiskey became 10x more intoxicating than before. it made klaus' eyes water.

klaus could do this though. and if everybody was okay? he could still clean it up, whatever the mess was, without taking so much as a sip. he was strong.

he took a deep breath, appreciating as ben put his half corporeal hand on his shoulder.

his steps were quick, and intentionally loud when he walked this time. he wasn't trying to scare whoever might or might not be taking solace in his family's oh so lovely kitchen. and their dad's alcohol.

what klaus saw was unexpected. in hindsight, maybe it wasn't, but regardless, klaus was shocked.

shock quickly morphed into worry and then from worry into intense sadness.

five was the culprit. five, as in his little brother.

ben had this indescribable look on his face when klaus craned his neck slightly to look back at him. it didn't last long before ben faced him with furrowed brows and a serious look. 

"we need to take care of him, get him to bed maybe?"


End file.
